


Ashlands

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Here's a banana, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, It's too late for tags, Mildly Dubious Consent, Surprise Cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galina and Arkved take a trip to Raven Rock to meet an old friend. However, it seems Teldryn has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Galina and Arkved

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried to get back to Arkved's roots a little bit here, he's not mean to be -totally- incompetent, just mostly. Also I really wanted to bring Svani/Teldryn back to here it is. Enjoy!

Arkved squinted harder to make out the coastal settlement of Solstheim, the bastion of the Dunmer people, the...only place that was really habitable anymore on the island. By now, Galina had gone off to gather up their belongings in preparation to disembark. She’d said something about meeting a wizard, a Khajiit, and some Mercenary in something called a “cornerclub”, but most of the words had flown right over his head. Mental note, brush up on Dunmer terminology.

As the vessel pulled up to the dock, Galina appeared next to him, two bags slung over her shoulder. He went to say something, but the sharp inhale brought copious amounts of ash that was quickly coughed back up. Although he could tell she was about to point it out to him, he’d already remembered the scarf around his neck, pulling it up to hook on his nose and cover his mouth, followed by the goggles he had perched on his head. “Right...right. Sorry.” He grumbled softly and stepped up onto the docks, looking over the settlement.

To put it charitably, the bulwark looked ramshackle and thrown together, albeit sturdy, and the architecture surrounding it wasn’t like anything he’d ever seen before. Houses made of chitin, Dunmer walking around in bone armor, strange plants and ash all over the ground like it was snow. Off in the distance, he could see the infamous Red Mountain towering over the horizon, still spewing ash as if it had erupted only days ago. 

His attention was torn from his surroundings as Galina took his hand and pulled him towards the walls. “Come on, I’ve already talked to the grumpy guy, we can go in now.”

“Grumpy g--” Arkved’s question was cut off as he nearly tripped over a raised board on the pier, but ultimately managed to keep pace with the excited Nord pulling him along. While he wished he could get a better feel for his alien, yet beautiful in a desolate way, just as a vast expanse of desert, or a plain of snow that suffocated the life from the plants.

Whatever view he had of the various merchants and peddlers was quickly cut off by a nose full of Dunmeri liquor and a heady warmth. Compared to taverns in Skyrim, this so-called “cornerclub” was peaceful, with only the faintest hints of conversation. In the background, a faint lute played, only adding to the restful and peaceful atmosphere of the room. Already, he didn’t regret coming, and almost didn’t want to leave the island. 

Much to his displeasure, however, a yell across the room to the Khajiit, who seemed to be..rubbing herself on an armored Dunmer broke the serenity into a million little pieces. He watched as Galina ran up to the Khajiit and locked her in a hug, whereas the Khajiit, whom she’d called Svani, began licking her lengthening blonde hair and rubbing her cheek against her in an almost housecat manner. 

“Okay okay, Svani, I think I’m clean. It’s been a long time!” As Galina chattered on with her friend, Arkved caught the eye of an elderly Dunmer dressed in robes. Immediately and without hesitation, the Dunmer rolled his eyes, “Oh, wonderful, -more- Altmer running around, harassing the Skaal and driving them down into our territory. Making everything smell like  _ fish _ and  _ meat _ .”

He wasn’t entirely sure what the bitter little madman was talking about, so he chose to ignore it and look for the other figure in the room. Who, oddly enough, wasn’t around. Shuffling up behind Galina, he tapped her shoulder. “Uh..love?” Galina looked back up at him immediately with a smile. “Yes, Sadass?” 

“Don’t--” He caught himself, going back on track. “Anyway, what happened to the other...guy?” Svani seemed to perk up at this, turning around and, at the disappearance of the one she’d been with, swiveled her ears and sniffed the air. “Teldryn! Come out, meet Svani’s friends!” The Khajiit called out through the room with her thick accent. No response.

“Wonderful. She is certain he just went off to the restroom, or perhaps to go brood on the Bulwark. He will be back.” Svani smiled and motioned them over to the table, where the Dunmer began complaining  _ again _ . 

“I don’t see why you had to drag me here. You know, just because you brought me all those Black Books doesn’t mean you get to bring me to this...ugh... _ place _ .” He turned his nose up.

“Obviously it does, because she did it.” Svani sat down with a smirk next to an empty chair, while Arkved and Galina took a pair of seats together. 

“Well...I needed supplies! I did not come here for  _ you _ , Savory.”

“Svani.”

“I said that!”

“Sure you did. Anywayyy!” The Khajiit’s voice raised a few octaves on the last syllable of her word, her eyes widened and she gripped the edge of the table.

Confused, both Arkved and Galina looked around. “What’s...wrong?” The Altmer, who towered over everyone at the table, asked. 

“O-oh...uh, nothing, just...she stepped in something gross on the floor. It is okay.”

“Uh...huh.” Galina seemed a bit suspicious but bent forward, resting her elbows on the table. 

“So...how is it back in Skyrim? Svani h-has not been there in some time.” Although the Khajiit seemed incredibly uncomfortable, to her credit, she managed to remain still and keep a  _ mostly _ steady voice.

“Oh, Skyrim. Don’t get me started. To sum it up, we blew up a prison, killed most of the Embassy, and now I’m trying to figure out how to kill a Thalmor emissary.” Galina seemed nonchalant in talking about it all, even though Arkved nearly choked on his drink.

“Uh...don’t...don’t do...he might have...don’t.” 

“What has you so tongue-tied, Altmer? Ambassador caught your tongue?” Neloth, as always, injected his unwanted two cents into the conversation. 

“No! I simply do not want to  _ die _ by the hand of the most infamous torturer in Skyrim! Inferior...uh...Dunmer!” While he started off strong, his last sentence fell flat into his ‘trying too hard’ category, once again.

“My dictionary is far superior to yours.”

Arkved looked like a fish out of water trying to respond, when Galina interrupted him with an elbow to the side, pointing quietly to Svani, whose head was back against the chair, her eyes closed, and her mouth hanging open. All signs pointed to her being dead, except for the heavy panting. It took almost a minute’s silence for her to notice and bolt upright, her whiskers bristling. 

“Uh...m-maybe this one should go..get...she will…” The poor little Khajiit had no idea what to say, but a probing foot from Galina answered all the Nord’s questions. 

“Alright, I think Svani needs something from the potions shop. Come on, Arkved, creepy wizard guy, come help me figure this out.”

Neloth rolled his eyes, “What makes you think  _ I  _ want to go back out into that detestable  _ rock _ ? I’ll stay right here, where I am not inhaling enough ash to choke a Daedroth, thank you.”

“Well, I need you to help me pick something out for Svani.”

“Make your lackey do it.”

“Okay first off, not a lackey, second off, he doesn’t know jack-shit about potions.”

Arkved interjected pointedly, “Hey!” 

“Oh you know it’s true.”

The Altmer paused for a moment before nodding and stepping back.

“Come on.”

“No.”

“Creepy wizard guy.”

“NO!”

“I’ll make sure you never drink another cup of tea in your life.”

“And how do you propose you would do that?”

“Replace your servant with someone who thinks tea is a kind of soup.”

Neloth was quiet for a long moment, watching Svani try miserably to keep a straight face.

“ _ Fine _ , but I expect to be paid.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, she’s probably getting worse.”

“I’m coming.”

With that, the odd trio departed the tavern, up the steps, and out the door into the ash-blanketed settlement of Raven Rock.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Not even a second after the three had left, Svani let out a deep breath that hid a hiss. “Teldryn! Of all the times!”

She looked down at the Dunmer who was currently both wiping his mouth and pulling her breeches back up. 

“You seemed tense.” He spoke in his infuriatingly handsome voice as he stood up, sliding his helmet back on and affixing the goggles to his face. 

“That was because you had your tongue all inside of her!”

“Shhh, quiet, Sadri will throw us out.”

She lowered her voice to a whisper, reaching up to hit him on the arm. “She will get payback.”

“Oh, I know.” With a smirk, he pulled up a chair and sat down, waiting for Galina, Arkved, and Neloth to return.


	2. Teldryn and Svani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's run this again, but see what mischievous old Teldryn was doing under that table.

“Don’t worry, Svani, it’ll be fun. As soon as your friends get here, I’ll jump out and surprise them.” Teldryn grinned, which was an incredibly rare occurrence for him, something that Svani knew well. Regardless, she afforded him the benefit of the doubt and nodded. 

“Alright, she trusts you. Do  _ not _ try anything though, understand?” Svani’s ears flattened playfully and her tail swished. “She is getting to meet an old friend that she has not seen in a long time, do not embarrass her!”

Teldryn put his hands up in a move of surrender, nodding. “Right, right, don’t worry, I won’t do anything bad.”

Thinking the statement over for a moment, Svani nodded, if a bit suspiciously. “Alright. Come on, they will be here soon.”

Contradicting herself, Svani grabbed Teldryn and began rubbing her face against him--one of her adorable housecat tendencies. However, no sooner did she start doing so than Neloth, Arkved, and Galina walked down the stairs. This just got a bit trickier, but he wasn’t going to let that stop his master plan.

As the Khajiit went to greet her friends, Teldryn chose the proper moment to duck down under the table and out of sight, only now realizing just how low to the ground it was. Luckily, he was no Nord, so he could fit comfortably enough. 

For what almost seemed like too long, the four talked before approaching the table and sitting. The Dunmer kept an eye out for Svani’s legs, which were thankfully rather distinct in that they were the only ones in Chitin and boiled leather.

Positioning himself properly in front of her, he reached up, making sure his hand wasn’t visible, and began ever so lightly shimmying her greaves off of her hips. While she definitely noticed and began kicking him in the ribs, it seemed she didn’t want to cause a scene. Therefore, he kept going. 

Once her greaves were down around her ankles--along with her undergarments, thanks to his particularly crafty fingers, he grabbed onto the furry insides of her thighs, which were matted with both sweat and...other bodily fluids.

If she’d resisted, he would’ve stopped, but lucky for him--and her, as it were--she didn’t at all. Maybe she wasn’t paying attention, she had an uncanny ability to block things out when she wanted to.

Regardless, she wouldn’t be able to block this out.

Dipping his head down, he dragged his tongue between her folds, which  _ definitely _ got a response. 

Although he couldn’t tell what she was trying to say, it definitely went up a few octaves as she squealed.  _ That _ was what he’d wanted. 

Adopting a more aggressive approach, he buried his head between her legs and stuck his silver tongue right inside of her, rather unceremoniously. To her credit, she was trying her damndest to keep the conversation up, even if her voice was more unsteady than a drunken netch.

Figuring he should contribute a bit more to the conversation, he reached his hand up, pressing it to her clit and rubbing in small circles. Once again, to her credit, she kept herself rather well under duress. Something he’d definitely have to test in-depth later. 

Focusing his attention back on her, he continued with a steady pace until he felt a boot bump his back. He knew he’d been made, and he was about to make a break for it when someone--presumably the owner of the boot--suggested they go out to get Svani something. 

It was just around the time that two sets of feet stood up that she came, wetting his face down quite heavily. Pulling himself back, he wiped his mouth off and began pulling her breeches back up, around the time that the three were leaving.

“Teldryn, of all the times!” Svani hissed down at him, her ears once again folded back, but her eyes telling a different story.

“You seemed tense.” He spoke in particularly smug voice, sliding his helmet back on and affixing the goggles to his face. 

“That was because you had your tongue all inside of her!”

“Shhh, quiet, Sadri will throw us out.”

She lowered her voice to a whisper, reaching up to hit him on the arm. “She will get payback.”   
“Oh, I know.” With a smirk, he pulled up a chair and sat down, waiting for Galina, Arkved, and Neloth to return.

**Author's Note:**

> I -might- post another chapter from Teldryn's PoV, no promises though.


End file.
